Was Gassen und Häuser zu erzählen wissen
by Mondvogel
Summary: Es waren einige Jahre vergangen und noch wussten sie nicht so recht, wie man miteinander umgehen sollte. Besser gesagt: Er wusste es nicht. Sie war sich sehr sicher, diesmal Freunde zu bleiben.


**Disclaimer:** Natürlich gehören mir keine Rechte an der Charlie Bone Reihe, ich denke aber, Charaktere, die in den Büchern nicht genannt werden und diese Geschichte hier stammt allein aus meinen Fingern.

 **Mini-Vorwort:** Es ist seeeehr lange her, dass ich Charlie Bone gelesen habe. Die Bücher habe ich momentan nicht zur Hand und im Internet lässt sich kaum etwas finden, also kann ich die Charaktere nur so darstellen, wie ich sie mir in meinem Kopf zurechtgelegt habe. Man muss auch bedenken, dass sie nun erwachsen sind und einiges hinter sich haben - das verändert einen Menschen. Wenn euch aber trotzdem etwas zu Seltsames auffällt, weist mich bitte darauf hin!

* * *

 **Kapitel I: Sturm über der Stadt**

Die Straße war düster an jenem Abend, düster und kalt. Sturmwolken sammelten sich und hingen bedrohlich tief am Himmel, unsicher, ob sie nun abregnen sollten oder nicht, ließen sie ein paar Tropfen fallen. Ein Wind kam auf, wirbelte Blätter des vergangenen Herbstes auf und umstrich wild, lauernd beinahe, die einzelne Gestalt, die sich noch nicht in die sichere Wärme der Häuser geflüchtet hatte. Fröstelnd zog sie den Mantel enger um sich. Der Stadtteil hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Stadt hatte längst aufgegeben, die Straßenlaternen zu ersetzen, die doch bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zerspringen schienen und die alten Gassen, die bei Tageslicht so romantisch wirkten, zeigten im Halbdunkel ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt, flößten einem ein unterschwelliges Gefühl von Gefahr und Einsamkeit ein. Sie hatten schon zu viel gesehen, diese Gassen, leise wisperten sie ihre Geschichten den Leuten zu, warteten auf einen Zuhörer, ein Kind der Königs, das sie verstehen würde, das sie warnen könnten. Geschichten, die die Menschheit längst vergessen hatte.

Dieser Mann aber, das wussten sie, war nicht der, auf den sie warteten. Sicher, er würde seinen Teil bei der Sache spielen. Zunächst aber gab es eine neue Geschichte zu beobachten, zu erinnern, die sie dem Kind erzählen würden und die es bestimmt interessieren würde. Auch wenn es eher eine kleine Anekdote am Rande sein würde. Sie würden der Stadt Bescheid geben, auf die Ereignisse ein lockeres Auge zu haben.

Die Gestalt bog um eine Ecke und stoppte enttäuscht, als sie das Nebengässchen gänzlich unerleuchtet vorfand. Der Himmel zog sich weiter zusammen, öffnete endlich seine Tore und ergoss sich in Strömen über der Stadt. Sobald aber schälte sich eine zweite Gestalt aus dem Dunkel und durchquerte sie eilig, offensichtlich erpicht darauf, so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen. Das Geräusch von Absätzen auf nassem Pflaster und das plitsch-platsch der Pfützen schreckten den Mann auf. Mit einem Mal rissen die Wolken auf und in der Ferne zeigte sich schüchtern ein erster Lichtblick, mal schwächer, mal stärker um sein gutes Recht am Himmel kämpfend, während der Mann wie festgefroren an seinem Platz verweilte. Auch der Wind wurde stärker, wurde zu einem heulenden Brausen, schien ihn mal zurück treiben zu wollen und ihn dann wieder auf die andere Gestalt zu zu drängen, die ihr Ziel nun fast erreicht hatte. Ein kleines Stück Blau am Horizont riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre. Blau wie das Blau ihrer Augen.

„Emma." Die Frau drehte sich um, ihr wissender Blick kurz auf ihm verweilend. Emma. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie die letzten Stufen heraufstieg, den Regenschirm schloss und ausschüttelte, die Tür aufschloss – „ _Buchhandlung Ingeldew",_ stand in verblassten goldenen Lettern auf dem Glas und das dunkle Holz der Tür zeugte von besseren Zeiten –, sich noch einmal halb zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Komm herein, Tancred. Wettermacher oder nicht, hier draußen holst du dir noch den Tod. Aber lass den Wind draußen – und dass du mir ja die Bücher nicht feucht machst!"

~O~

Die Buchhandlung war genauso, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Im warmen Licht der Lampen erstreckten sich Regale, bis zur Decke mit Büchern gefüllt und auf kleinen Tischchen und der großen Theke aus Walnussholz türmten sich weitere Exemplare, die noch keinen Platz gefunden hatten. Der ganze Raum zeugte von der Freundlichkeit der Inhaber, lud dazu ein, sich hinzusetzen und ein bisschen zu schmökern oder sich leise mit den Bekannten zu unterhalten. Ein paar Sessel standen in den Lücken und ein Tisch mit zwei gemütlichen Stühlen stand einladend nahe dem Schaufenster. Immer noch ein wenig unschlüssig stand Tancred im Eingang, tropfend und zitternd und stark daran zweifelnd, ob er für diese Begegnung schon gewappnet war, während Emma in den Wohnbereich hinter der Theke verschwand, um kurz darauf (bevor er die Flucht ergreifen konnte) mit einem Handtuch wieder aufzutauchen. „Hier, lass den Mantel an der Garderobe und setz dich erst mal. Ich dreh gleich die Heizung auf, dann wird's wärmer." Dankend nahm er ihr das Handtuch ab, ihrem Blick ausweichend und bedacht darauf, sie nicht zu berühren. Ein zweites Mal verschwand sie. Seufzend machte er sich daran, seine Haare trocken zu kriegen und fing dabei an, einige der Bücher zu inspizieren, die verdächtig griffbereit herumlagen. Ein Gedichtband war darunter, _„Wahrhafte Hechsen und ihr Kennen"_ , zwei Bücher mit schier unaussprechlichen Namen und ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch. Emma kam mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade und einer mit nach Zitrone duftenden Tee zurück. „ _Trioedd Ynys Prydein"_ , versuchte Tancred sein Glück, „Lernst du Walisisch?"  
„Trioith Enis Bredein", korrigierte sie ihn indem sie die Tassen abstellte. „Charlie hat mich gebeten, ein paar Nachforschungen über Mathonwy anzustellen und das Projekt ist ganz schön ausgeartet. Die meisten Texte sind nicht übersetzt und in vielen finden sich Anspielungen auf die Walisischen Triaden, sodass ich ohne deren Kenntnis nicht wirklich weiterkam. Inzwischen bin ich dabei, die Sagen in Verbindung mit den Zauberern zu bringen – das andere Buch heißt frei übersetzt „ _Ein vollständiger Stammbaum der legendären Zauberer"_ \- und dabei sind mir ein paar Anspielungen auf Hexen aufgefallen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Geschichte um Mathonwy zusammenfassen, aber er war in so viele Ereignisse verwickelt, dass es schwer ist, ihm auf der Spur zu bleiben. Sobald etwas Interessantes auftaucht setzen Charlie und ich uns zusammen, sortieren die Sachen und vergleichen es mit was wir schon wissen. Bei den schwierigeren Passagen muss er mir manchmal helfen."  
„Charlie spricht Walisisch?", fragte der Freund überrascht. „Inzwischen fast fließend", schmunzelte Emma, „dank Claerwyn hat er auf jeden Fall genug Grund, zu üben. Es hat sich einiges verändert, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst." Ihr Blick trübte sich kurz und das so vertraute Lächeln hatte nun einen Beigeschmack von Traurigkeit. Tancred zuckte zusammen, aber sie fing sich sogleich wieder und deutete auf den Platz ihr gegenüber. „Setz dich doch. Was führt dich in unsere Breitengrade?"

Langsam an seiner Schokolade nippend fing er an, zu erzählen, von der Wüste und den Krankheiten, den trockenen Feldern und der unerbittlichen Hitze. Von verschmutztem Wasser und mangelhafter Planung, von abgemagerten Kindern und lebensmüden Erwachsenen, aber auch von dem vielen Lachen, von der Begrüßung des hier viel beklagten Regens, von Lebensfreude, Musik und dem reinen Geist der Einheimischen. Von der Dankbarkeit, von den vielen Verbesserungen die sie erreicht hatten, von den Freunden, die er gefunden hatte. Er strahlte Zufriedenheit aus, seine Augen leuchteten in der Gewissheit etwas wichtiges geleistet zu haben - ganz anders als bei seiner Abreise, bei der ihm Lebewohl sagen schwer viel und er nur aus Obligation zugestimmt hatte, überhaupt zu fahren. Sie beobachtete ihn sanft: Ja, er war als neuer Mensch wiedergekommen. Fünf Jahre gingen nicht spurlos an einem vorüber.  
„Aber sag mal, wie geht es dir so?", schreckte er sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Ich hab in letzter Zeit wenig von euch gehört. Wie läuft die Buchhandlung? Wie geht es Charlie und den anderen? Mit Sander habe ich ein paar Mal geschrieben und natürlich war da die Hochzeit, aber das kommt mir alles so ewig lange her vor…" Sein Blick war nun wieder klarer, seine Körperhaltung selbstbewusst, nicht so wie am Anfang, wo er bei jeder Gelegenheit zusammenzuckte und sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien. Sein Kakao war längst leer und ein wenig traurig schaute er in die Tasse, in der nur noch der unerreichbare Bodensatz zurückgeblieben war. Etwas hatte sich also nicht verändert, dachte sie erleichtert, „Ich hol dir erst einmal Nachschub." Das freudige Glänzen erinnerte sie an früher und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie einfach doch alles sein könnte.

„Warst du noch nicht bei Lysander und Lauren?" Sie dachte, sobald er wieder zu Hause wäre würde er sicher mit seinem besten Freund reden wollen. „Nein, du bist die Erste." Die Worte hingen bedeutungsschwer in der Luft und eine Weile wagte keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen. Still saßen sie da und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach, bis Tancred irgendwann wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich bin für morgen Abend mit ihnen verabredet. Davor", fügte er ein wenig verlegen hinzu, „wollte ich sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich hatte gehört, dass du die Buchhandlung übernommen hast nachdem deine Tante zu Charlies Onkel gezogen ist. Apropos Charlie. Wie geht es ihm? Und Olivia? Haben sie endlich aufgehört, zu streiten? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, alle wiederzusehen! Nach so ein paar Jahren mitten im Nirgendwo -"  
„Charlie heiratet bald", unterbrach ihn Emma sanft.  
„Was? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts! Das hätte er ruhig mal schreiben können!"  
„Es ist noch nicht offiziell. Elen wollte keinen großen Trubel darum machen."  
„Elen? Wer ist Elen?" Die Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich dachte Olivia und er…" „Das war vor _fünf Jahren_ , Tancred. Es ist viel passiert während du weg warst."  
„Aber… Ich dachte… - Sie waren so verliebt!", schloss er, voller Unverständnis. Es hätte ihn weniger überrascht, wenn sie ihm erzählt hätte, dass Schweine fliegen könnten.  
„Wir waren auch mal verliebt, Tancred", erinnerte ihn Emma leise. „Und schau uns jetzt an." Sie gestikulierte resigniert zu den beiden Tassen, dem Raum zwischen ihnen beiden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das Recht hast, über anderer Leute Liebesleben zu urteilen." Es blitzte stahlhart in ihrem Blick.  
„Emma…", begann er und verstummte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Tonfall ließ ihn einen Rückzieher machen. Er war noch nicht bereit, darüber zu reden. Ihre klaren Augen würden ihm bis hinunter in die Seele gucken, so gut kannte sie ihn noch. So gut hatte sie ihn immer gekannt. Er konnte sich ihr noch nicht zeigen, nicht bevor er selbst Klarheit gefunden hatte. Nicht bevor er diese Mauer zwischen ihnen abgebaut hatte, nicht bevor er wieder einen Keim des Vertrauens in ihr entdecken würde. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Es schmerzte ihn, ihr Misstrauen zu sehen, aber er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich war _er_ Schuld, sie hatte gewartet…

~O~

Die Schokolade war kalt geworden, unangetastet und der kleine Buchladen seufzte schwer auf. Diese Stille! Er war Stille gewohnt, aber normalerweise war es gute Stille, belesene Stille. So ungemütlich hatte er den Laden nicht mehr erlebt, seid der Erfinderkopf das Vogelmädchen wegegeben hatte. Nun, vielleicht war das ein wenig übertrieben. Ganz so schlimm stand es noch nicht um die beiden jungen Menschlein. Er hatte schon viele Menschlein gesehen und diese brauchten vielleicht nur einen kleinen Schubs zur Versöhnung. Aber was konnte ein gutmütiger alter Buchladen schon ausrichten? Wenn nur das Kind da wäre… Aber nein, das war eine Geschichte für ein andermal. Probehalber schüttelte er sich einmal.

„Au! Verdammt!", fluchte der junge Mann, als ihm eine Ausgabe von Hegels _Grundlinien des philosophischen Rechts_ auf den Kopf fiel – wahrhaft keine leichte Lektüre, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Die _gesammelten philosophischen Werke Kants, Bd. I_ daneben hätten ihm vermutlich _mindestens_ eine Gehirnerschütterung zugefügt.  
‚Ups', dachte der Laden im Stillen, ‚vielleicht war das ein wenig übertrieben', aber was soll's, die Stille war gebrochen.  
„So was liest du?!"  
„Naja", schmunzelte Emma, „nicht wirklich, aber einige Kunden haben sehr hohe Ansprüche und die kann ich doch nicht enttäuschen. Schließlich sind wir als Fachbuchhandlung für Religion, Philosophie, Kunst und Geschichte bekannt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Früher habe ich mich eher an Kunst und Geschichte gehalten, aber seit Tante Julia umgezogen ist… Man muss sich als Buchladen irgendwie auszeichnen, sonst ist man heutzutage ganz schnell pleite. Philosophie ist zwar anstrengend, aber wirklich interessant! Man sieht die Welt mit ganz neuen Augen… Aber vielleicht sollten wir das kühlen, bevor es eine Beule gibt."

Es war wirklich dunkel geworden draußen, als jemand an die Scheibe klopfte und die beiden im Lampenlicht eine etwas fröstelnde, beleibte Frau mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht erkennen konnten. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf", sagte Tancred, gab ihr das Kühlpaket zurück und schnappte sich schnell seinen Mantel. „Danke für die Schokolade… und alles andere", murmelte er verlegen, „Bis bald?". Emma nickte unmerklich und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Er nickte der Frau im Vorbeigehen höflich zu, während sie die beiden unsicher ansah. „Ach, entschuldig'n Sie bitte, hab ich gestört? Ich hatt' Licht g'sehen und da dacht ich… weil die Buchhandlung ja meist auf hat und ich grad in der Nähe war. Aber wenn's grad' schlecht is, dann komm' ich einfach morgen wied'r" Ihre kleinen Äuglein flatterten von einem zum anderen.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles gut, Mrs. Fletcher. Wir haben geöffnet. Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein, was kann ich heute für Sie tun? Ich habe vorhin ein paar wundervolle Bücher erhalten, die sie bestimmt interessieren…" Die Tür schloss sich hinter der Kundin und Tancred fand sich alleine im Licht des Schaufensters wieder, der Himmel nun klar und wolkenlos.

„Nein, Mrs. Fletcher, das war nur ein alter Bekannter. Er wollte eh gerade gehen, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Lassen sie mich nur schnell das hier wegbringen", tönte es gedämpft aus dem Laden. Tancred steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und sah zu den Sternen auf. Nur ein alter Bekannter.

~O~

Drei Katzen strichen diese Nacht um das Lädchen, begrüßten es schnurrend und beglückwünschten es zu einer gelungenen Tat. Sie wachten schon seit Jahrhunderten über die Kinder ihres Herren und sahen es als ihre Pflicht an, nicht nur für ihr körperliches, sondern auch ihr seelisches Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Das Vogelmädchen hatte schon zu viel Kummer gehabt in ihrem kurzen Leben, da konnte man ruhig wieder einmal etwas nachhelfen.  
Die Flammen wussten aber auch, wie sehr sich die Stadt nach dem Kind sehnte. Sie schalten die Gebäude für ihre Ungeduld. Es gäbe Zeiten, in denen man sich in die Angelegenheiten der Zweibeiner einmischen durfte und solche, in denen man sie am besten ihren eigenen Weg gehen ließe. Das dürfe man nicht vergessen. Das Schicksal könne man nicht betrügen, man konnte ihm nur manchmal einen kleinen Schubs verpassen. Die Häuser beugten sich dem durchdringenden Blick der Flammen. Natürlich. Man würde… vorsichtig sein. Zufriedengestellt fingen die drei an, sich zu putzen. Schließlich waren sie immer noch _Katzen_ , sie mussten deutlich machen, dass sie _keinesfalls_ eigens deswegen gekommen waren, sie waren nur _zufällig_ in der Gegend gewesen…

* * *

 **A/N:** Zusammenfassungen zu schreiben, ohne das ganze reißerisch oder banal klingen zu lassen und damit die Atmosphäre zu zerstören, ist schwierig. Andererseits - es ist banal (zumindest was sich momentan in meinem Kopf befindet) und ich versuche nur mein Bestes, es sprachlich ein wenig aufzuarbeiten. Ich würde mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik, andere Kommentare oder auch nur ein Zeichen, wie ihr es findet, freuen.


End file.
